1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically testing components of an internal combustion engine powered vehicle. In particular, the present invention is related to battery testing apparatus for testing the condition of a storage battery of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical internal combustion engine powered vehicle, a six or twelve volt DC storage battery is used to provide a source of electrical power to the engine ignition system, the engine starter system, and other components of the vehicle. The storage battery normally encounters heavy current draw while powering the starter system which starts the internal combustion engine, and receives charging current from the generator or alternator of the vehicle while the engine is running. Typically the generator or alternator is powered through a belt drive from the internal combustion engine.
The condition of the storage battery is an important factor in proper performance of the vehicle. If the storage battery has a defective cell, or is no longer able to hold a full charge, it may not be able to provide the heavy cranking current necessary to operate the starter system and start the vehicle.
In the past, battery testing apparatus has been developed to perform tests on the storage battery of an automobile to determine whether the battery is beginning to fail. In many cases, this apparatus has required several different sets of leads to be alternately connected and removed from the battery, and has required a number of steps to be performed by the service technician. There is a continuing need for improved battery testing apparatus which is simple to use, which provides an accurate indication of whether the storage battery is about to fail, and is simple for the service technician to use.